Of Beauties And Beasts
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; read notes at beginning of chapter, baron corbin x oc sorry 4 cliché title ;-; Belle Nemeth is the younger sister of Nick and Ryan Nemeth. She decides to go to SummerSlam to support her oldest brother Nick and she winds up catching the attention of 'Lone Wolf' Baron Corbin, which certainly doesn't please her brother.. But will something come of it or is it just a game to him?
1. Chapter 1

**note thing: okay so this is kind of one of those 'kayfabe / reality blurred things.. I use ring names and real names where applicable and yes.. parts of certain gimmicks become reality here.. It can be construed as an AU because Baron Corbin's Lone Wolf gimmick is actually based on reality.. In my story, he's going to be a werewolf. Let's see how this goes.. I got inspired to write this earlier and I want to thank the awesome person I've met on tumblr, wwe-smutfics** **for sort of helping me attempt to pull this off. I also wanna give a special shoutout to my rp partner there roleplayeroftheyear because she is rad and she loves Baron like I do. I write one shots on Tumblr, check them out!**

 **there will mostly be sex in here.. a loooot of sex. I just hope it's worth reading and that it goes the way I want it to? anyway, this is all I have for the moment. let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She normally avoided these things like the plague, this was her two brothers thing, pro wrestling was.. It wasn't and it would never be hers because honestly, as a medical student, she didn't get how someone was willing to go out, to risk their bodies all for some stupid leather and gold thing that half the time could not be worn around the person receivings' waist.. But, her brothers had been to every single dance recital she'd ever had, they'd been at her audition to the performing arts school she hadn't made it into cheering her on, they'd dragged her out of bed at 6 am on a Saturday 'just because that stupid dancey show thing you watch is having auditions'.. And it was her turn to support them now..

Well, Nick. Ryan didn't work with the company in question anymore. But tonight was supposed to be Nick's big shot again. And even Belle could agree that it was a long time in coming because he'd worked his ass off, he'd been through literally every hurdle they could throw at him and he was still there, still hanging tough..

"You'll get out there and you'll be amazing, Nicky." Belle told her brother as she held out a bottled water and took a sip of her own bottled water, telling him next, "Don't be nervous." as her eyes darted around the chaotic backstage area.. And they settled on one guy.. He was probably about 6'3 and his arm was covered in colorful tattoos.. And as soon as her brother saw her looking at this particular guy, he told her quickly, "Oh no.. I don't even think so, Pixie."

"I wasn't.."

"You totally were. And I don't think so, trust me." Dolph told his younger sister as he looked from her to his rival, Baron Corbin, glaring at Baron when he saw that his sister apparently wasn't the only one who couldn't take their eyes off of the other.. Baron rolled his eyes at Dolph and went back to casually glancing at the leggy girl with the light brown hair standing next to him, waiting on him hand and foot at the moment.

"Where the hell does he find these girls?" Baron wondered to himself. From behind him, Miz spoke up and said calmly, "That girl, you waste of air, is his baby sister.. And if you want to keep your eyes in your head and your teeth in your mouth, Corbin?" Miz paused, smirking at the other man, "You might want to quit looking at her."

"His sister, huh?"

"Mhmm.. And I've seen him derail lesser men for just breathing around her before." Miz informed him, chuckling as he added, "And trust me.. She's so much better than you. You really don't even belong in the same air space."

"You think so?" Baron smirked, leaning in, giving a low growl at Miz as he did so, adding calmly, "Because, see.. I disagree."

"Doesn't matter if you disagree, Corbin. It's pretty much a fact. You're trash. She's not. Kid is a dancer, she's going to one of the best performing arts schools in the United States.. And she's a nurse when she's not there. She's clearly going places.. And you're clearly not.. And if you keep looking at her, Baron.. I don't think anybody will be responsible for Dolph's actions."

With the words spoken, Miz turned on his heel and walked on down the hallway.. But Baron's eyes went right back to the leggy brunette and he just sort of watched her in curiosity. And Dolph caught him again.

Belle rolled her eyes as her brother stood and started in the direction of the sexy biker looking man with the arm full of colorful and the eyes that seemed to stare all the way down into the depths of her soul. She pursed her lips and muttered to herself quietly, "No, Nicky.. Don't do this, please.." as she sighed and made herself divert her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Dolph stopped in front of Baron and told him calmly, "If you're thinking about using my baby sister to get in my head, Baron?" as he leaned in and said quietly, "it's not going to fucking work. And if I catch you even looking like you might say something to her.. You're dead."

"You really think so, Ziggles?" Baron snickered, the cocky smirk on his face as he leaned in also and informed Dolph, "If I want to look, Ziggles.. I'm gonna look. And there's not a damn thing you can do or say to make me do otherwise. But, since you're going to get your ass kicked tonight anyway, I'll pretend I'm afraid, let you save face in front of your sister… A little tip though?" Baron happened to see Ambrose lurking nearby, watching the leggy brunette too. He nodded in Dean's direction as he pointed out, " If I were you, Ziggles.. I'd be more concerned about that crazy fuck."

Baron made a mental note to have a little man to man with Dean Ambrose later.. Just because he was the champ didn't mean Baron was about to just step off and let Dean approach the brunette first.

"I'll handle him soon enough." Dolph grumbled as he looked at Ambrose, watched him approaching his younger sister Belle like a hawk. To say he was a protective older brother was an understatement.. And Belle had this habit, she had a knack for attracting some of the scummiest men Dolph had ever had the misfortune of meeting.. But to attract one or the other of the two in question?

He was nipping it in the bud and as soon as humanly possible. He wasn't going to sit around and watch his baby sister get her heart broken yet again by a scumbag who just wanted to stick his dick in something new.

Dean tapped the brunette on the shoulder, nodded at Dolph and asked with a smirk, "The hell makes you pick somebody like him?"

Belle looked up and over her shoulder, a brow arching as she looked at Dean Ambrose. The smirk filled her face before she could stop it and she said quietly, "Seeing as how he's my big brother, I didn't pick him, but.. It's no different than somebody picking someone like.. You?" as she popped a bubble with the gum she was chewing. Dean could only smirk as he said with a shrug, "Feisty.. I like that. It's kinda cute."

"Whatever you say, sir." Belle gave a shrug and went back to making sure her brother had all his shit for tonight in his bag because he'd gotten to the arena late and usually, when he did that, he forgot pretty much everything.

Tonight was a big night for her brother and she didn't want anything messing it up, getting in the way of it. It was her way of supporting him as he always had her and her dancing or her modeling.

"I really like that.. Sir." Dean eyed Belle and he asked finally, "What's ya name?"

"Belle."

When he didn't automatically tell her who he was, she asked with a casual smirk, "What's yours?"

Dean blinked and then asked, "Ya brother's a wrestler.. You don't watch?"

"Nope, believe it or not, I can't stomach the violence.. I watch through my fingers when my brothers are in the ring and beyond that, nope.. Just seems really, really dangerous."

"It can be.. If you're not good at it." Dean mused, his eyes roaming a minute before settling on hers again. She gave a laugh and a roll of her eyes and pointed out calmly, "So no.. I don't know who you are or what your ring name is or whatever.. Honestly? I don't even know what that big fucking awkward thing you have slung over your shoulder is.. And if you're trying to impress me, sir?" she leaned in a little, said in a quieter voice, "It's really not working. And if I were you, I'd probably start walking.. Because my brother's heading our way and he does not look happy, not at all."

Dean gave a laugh and looked over at Dolph, then back at Belle. "Your brother don't scare me, Belle. I'll see you around.. I'll definitely see you around."

"Whatever you think, sir.. Whatever you think." Belle waved him off, rolling her eyes at the whole thing as she gave a quiet laugh.. That guy was too much like her most recent in a string of bad exes and there was no way in hell she was interested in getting involved or even getting to know his name.. Because she was done throwing herself out there and having it all blow up in her face.

"He bothering you, Belle?" Dolph asked his younger sister as Belle laughed and shook her head, gave her brother a hug and announced casually, "I'm going to catering. I'm starved. You had everything but your tape for your hands. I'll go out and see if it's in your car. Gimme keys, big brother."

Dolph took out the keys to his rental car and put them into his sister's hand as he said quietly, "I wouldn't try getting close to any of these jerks.. They're all like a revolving door.. And I wanna see you happy again.. Tyler almost completely messed you up.. So no flirting."

"Do you honestly think any of these guys are going to go for me, Nicky?" Belle asked her brother as she started to walk towards catering.. She felt her heart race a little when she saw the leather vest with the wolf airbrushed on the back of it making his way down the hallway.. Biting her lower lip, her brother's warnings came back to her, repeating in her head like a broken record.. And he was right and she knew it of course but..

Despite how right she knew her brother was in advising against anything pertaining to anyone he worked with, she found herself compelled to fall into the crowd behind him, to follow him into the parking garage.. When he stopped at a black motorcycle, she bit her lower lip but gathering her wits, she walked on past him because her brother's rental car, - a convertible of course, was parked a few spots away. Aiming the key at the car, she unlocked it and started the engine.

"I'll just go to Wendy's.. They had one a block from here I think." she mumbled to herself as she went to get in the car only to realize that he was standing behind her when their eyes met in the reflection of the driver side window. He was holding out her pale pink and black scarf, passing it through those large and rough hands of his, an amused sort of gleam in his eyes as he held her gaze until she turned around.

Baron had seen her fall in behind him in the building. He'd smirked to himself and realized that if he went into the parking garage, then big brother wouldn't ever even know he'd approached her.. Not that he was worried about Ziggler knowing, of course, but the fact remained.. The 'lone wolf' kind of had this feeling that outright getting into a brawl he could easily win with her older brother was not a way to get himself acquainted with the girl who'd captured his attention before he even entered her radar.

'If she knew your secret though, man.' He thought to himself as the scent of her, vanilla perfume and some kind of mouth watering shampoo apparently, filled his nose and momentarily, it distracted him. ' It'd scare the living hell out of her.. It's the whole reason you keep to yourself.. What the hell is it about this one chick?' he found himself wondering.

The simple answer? He wanted her.. He wanted to know her, he wanted to drive that lingering sadness out of those pretty blue eyes of hers, he wanted to hear her moaning his name in pleasure as she writhed around beneath him.. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to know how it felt to have those never ending legs of hers wrapped around his hips. He wanted to sit in the comfort of his hotel room with her for hours and watch horror movies with her.

There was just something about her and there had been since he'd seen her in the hotel lobby when she and Ziggler arrived the night before with Miz and Maryse and Zack and Emma in tow. Her laugh had been what made him look up from his phone.. When he saw the girl attached to the laugh.. Something in the loner just.. It changed and he couldn't explain it in all honesty.

He'd been talking to Kevin Owens and Corey Graves about it all, and they'd basically laughed their asses off at him, but Kevin had been quick to tell him 'I don't know, man.. Felt that way when I met the wife.' as Corey nodded in agreement. They'd all quickly changed the topic after, and even now as he stood there, staring at her from behind, he was trying to laugh it all off, to convince himself that the whole concept of 'love at first sight' or even 'lust at first sight' was stupid and fake and not what was going on with him.

He even tried to tell himself it was to get under Ziggler's skin because there was just something about the bastard that grated his last nerve and he'd seen her come into the lobby with Ziggler.

Miz's words echoed in his mind and of course, being the guy he was, he laughed them off. Miz was full of shit.

And Baron wanted what he wanted.. And right now, that was to at least say hello to the leggy brunette.

" Hey." Belle turned around to face him, reaching for her scarf. Baron smirked as she took it. "You dropped it when you walked past me." he held her gaze as she nodded and bit her lower lip, finally tearing her gaze off his eyes -and his lips, and answered "Yeah.. I wouldn't have ever noticed. Thank you.." as she dragged her hands through her hair. She knew it was probably a smarter idea, getting into her brother's rental car, actually driving to Wendy's like she planned, but there was something almost magnetic about this man.. She didn't want the conversation to end soon.

Her brother's warnings kept echoing in her mind but instead of listening, she looked up at him and asked "What's your name?"

"Ring name is Baron.. My real one is Thomas." Baron answered quietly, noting that they seemed to be migrating close together. With a calm smirk he eyed her, his eyes locked on her lips while he fought the 'wilder urges' he felt currently, that tug to the animal side of him.. If he let that side win, he'd be kissing her right now.. He'd be fucking her, honestly.. And he got the sense that somehow, she wouldn't object, either.. If the scent she gave off right now and that sort of lusty gleam in her eyes was anything to go by, she was feeling things towards him too.

The thought had a smirk tugging at his lips as it materialized in his mind.

"What's your name?"

"It's Belle. Don't laugh, my mom was really into Beauty & the Beast when she was pregnant with me.." Belle found herself moving closer, licking her lips, eyeing his lips as she did so. She had this strong urge to kiss him but she was fighting it with all she had. It was strange, the affect he had on her, she'd never quite felt drawn to someone she barely knew, let alone an almost perfect stranger.

"It fits you.. I mean I'd call you princess or baby girl, but.." Baron blurted out the words boldly, no shame in them at all, even if he wondered if she were going to bolt for the exit. The thought had him concerned. But she blushed this deep pink all over her fair skin and bit her lip as she looked up at him and asked quietly, "Are you hungry, Thomas? Because catering has nothing I want."

"I could eat.." and the words, oh my God if she only knew that they had a very erotic double meaning when they came from the man's lips.. She licked her lips as she wondered why she felt herself getting aroused by just the simple statement and mentally, she brushed it off to needing sleep or sex or a combination of both. "What about the show?" she asked as she nodded to the arena they stood in the parking lot of.

"Relax.. Haven't you ever done something just a little against the rules.. Princess?" Baron asked, a smirk coming as she blushed that dark pink shade all over again. He continued to speak, "Besides.. My match isn't until later. We're good, the actual PPV won't start for two more hours."

Damned if his mind didn't show him exactly what he wanted to be doing for the two hours until the start of the show but he focused himself, looking into her eyes as he asked quietly, "Ever ridden a motorcycle?"

"No, but.. I've always wanted to."

"C'mon.. We'll take my motorcycle." Baron gestured to the motorcycle he'd seen her staring at as she walked past and gave a smirk as he told her with a laugh, "You know my name.. It's not like we're strangers anymore."

"I.. Y-yeah. I was going to Wendy's. I love their chocolate Frostys." Belle admitted, teeth grazing her lower lip as Baron nodded and helped her onto the motorcycle, giving her a helmet. He smirked as he took off and the force that the motorcycle propelled to life at thrust her against his back and it was all he could do to stifle a groan as that happened.

Yeah, he was playing with fire, but.. There was just something about this one girl..


	2. Chapter 1 CONT'D

**note thing: WOOOW.. okay, so four favorites and five follows later and I am now convinced that yeah, I'll see where this little idea takes me.. Warning ahead of time.. Kayfabe/Reality are blurred here, so there's a mix of both ring names and real names, though it's hopefully clear enough that people reading understand what's going on. Yes, Baron is a werewolf here.. And no, there's a part of this chapter that hints at a connection to Baron and Belle, but it's not imprinting like Twilight.. I'm not ripping off Twilight.. I'll have to look into the lore a bit more but.. pretty sure there's a name for it that doesn't infringe or mean the thing that the Twilight genre implies.**

 **And a little drama begins now.. Also, little more heat too. LOVE YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING / FAVORITING.**

 **Heavy sexual innuendo in the story. Sex incoming. :D ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Chapter One Continued**

The motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the Wendy's a few blocks from the arena and for a moment, Baron didn't want to move because of the way her curvy little body was pressed up against him. But he knew he had to sooner or later. He got off the motorcycle and she got off too, giving a small pout as their eyes met and she held out his helmet to him. "Well?" he asked, because this was her first motorcycle ride and he was curious how she liked it. Belle giggled against her hand as it came up to her mouth and she smiled at him seconds later as she admitted, "It wasn't as scary as my brother Ryan made me believe it was.. I think it was mostly so I wouldn't try to learn how to drive one. It's definitely something I could get used to doing." Belle blurted the last part out before she could stop herself and then her face was going that deep pink shade Baron enjoyed turning her skin and he chuckled as he gave a mysterious shrug and told her simply, "That could possibly be arranged." and slipping his arm around her casually, they started to walk into the restaurant together.

He'd honestly thought that she'd want to go to some fancier place, given what Miz told him back at the arena and what he knew about Ziggler, but.. She wanted to eat at Wendy's. He gave a laugh as he looked at her after she'd ordered - the triple decker burger with large fries and a large Frosty, and he asked her with a quiet chuckle, "You gonna eat all that?"

"Umm, possibly." Belle responded, leaning against him a little as she stood in front of him in the order line. He tried to control the suckerpunch number her scent did on him and the way it felt, her small frame pressed against his larger one. It was working for now.. Barely. Belle looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "Let me guess.. You're used to the girls who only eat salads and drink water."

"No, actually, I just sort of thought you were gonna be one of those kinda girls." Baron admitted. Belle snickered for a minute and then gestured at herself before answering, " Riiight.. Because I look like one of them."

"You're not fat." Baron immediately corrected her while wondering how the hell she got the impression that she was fat. She could stand to gain a little.. She had curves, a shape.. She wasn't fat to him.

"No, but I'm not a stick figure. I like to eat too much.. And sadly, it's at least 90 percent junk when I'm not dancing or getting ready for a dance competition." Belle admitted as Baron asked her, "So you're a dancer.."

"I've been dancing since I could stand.." Belle smiled softly as she told him this, looking up at him as she asked "Have you always wanted to be a wrestler?"

"Believe it or not, I started out playing football in the NFL for a while.. Then I went to boxing and won the Golden Gloves.. Then I just tried it and this stuck." Baron admitted as he asked, "What else do you do?"

"I'm a nurse intern at a hospital here in New York. The performing arts school I went to was here, so I just kind of settled in here. I like it.. I mean it's not home but it's not half bad. It's.. Interesting living here. I toyed with moving to Florida, just because Nick and Ryan live close by, but then I remember how much Nick and Ryan like to butt into my life." Belle answered, a soft smile on her face that Baron thought to himself that he liked seeing and could get used to seeing a lot of. He admitted with a shrug, "I lived there a while when I was on NXT. It wasn't so bad, I guess."

" I'd probably never want to leave the beach.. Not tanning.. I'd want to surf or swim." Belle admitted as she found herself gazing up at his lips again, licking her lips. The line moved forward and she quickly tried to snap out of it, to move with the line. Baron chuckled, he thought it was cute the way she was quiet and kept blushing. They'd moved up in line and he moved closer to her from behind, his hands resting on her hips casually. Belle felt his hands resting on her hips, kind of like he didn't want to be seperated from her on accident or something like that and she wanted to pretend in her mind that this was a date.

Because she was just a plain and normal girl… He was… She couldn't find the words to accurately describe him but he didn't seem like the type to go for her type.

"You surf?" Baron asked, looking down at her with a curious look in his eyes.

"No, but I'd want to learn." Belle admitted as she looked up at him. He chuckled and shrugged, internal struggle he was already having with self control slipping rapidly as a group of people rushed into the crowded fast food spot and caused them to have to stand thisclose together. His hand gripped her hip a little tighter and he glared possessively at one of the guys staring at Belle.

In this crowd, a woman smirked to herself as she took a few photos of roster member Baron Corbin cozied up to some no name brunette.. She worked for a dirt sheet and breaking news this big about the mostly private male, well… It would drive the fans insane and she'd have her pick of articles. Certain she'd cement her spot on the dirt sheet she wrote for, -hell, maybe even become a co editor she mused to herself, she snapped about 5 photos, the last one being right when Baron bent down a little, resting his chin on the mystery brunette's shoulder.

Belle felt her skin heating as she felt the scruff from Baron's facial hair brushing against her bare skin. A shiver quickly ran through her body, literally jolting her from her core. His rough and gravelly voice next to her ear as he chuckled and asked quietly, "I make you that nervous, princess?"

"No…" Belle started, turning to gaze up at him as she wondered quietly to herself why her.. Was this some kind of mind game he was playing with her older brother? They were in a feud. And she couldn't possibly be the kind of girl he'd willingly choose.. "I just.. The way you make me feel.. It makes me a little nervous.."

'Because the last guy hurt you.' her mind finished as she looked up at him, watching his expression as her words sank in. He chuckled again and pulled her closer. She gasped a little as she felt the heat from his body, the way he was straining against his jeans. "Yeah, well.. You've thrown me for a loop too, princess." he mumbled, his lips brushing the pulse of her neck as he spoke. She bit her lip, every single word he said, every single gesture he made.. It was hard not to take it in the way that she wanted to drag him to an abandoned area of the fast food restaurant they stood in and just let him take her.. 'As hard and as often as he wanted.' her mind finished for her again.

The crazy part of this was she'd only just met the man.. It felt like she'd known him for a really long time and they'd only just officially met about an hour before.

Things just.. Clicked.

"How's that, princess?" Baron's voice was a low and deep drawl that made her knees feel like they were going weak and made her feel like yes, he was the living epitome of the label 'bad guy'.. No surprise there considering nearly every guy she'd ever had a relationship had been a 'bad guy' to some degree, but.. Somehow Baron fit the mold and he broke it all in the same time.

"I can't explain it." a flustered Belle answered, coughing a little, body burning hot under the intense gaze she didn't have to be looking at to feel. Baron chuckled and then admitted quietly, "I meant it.. You did throw me for one hell of a loop." as if to reassure her.

'In all the primal ways.' his mind taunted him as his stomach churned.. Sooner or later, she'd figure out his secret, she'd figure out that this thing between them was more than just two strangers who found themselves drawn together.. The alpha had in fact, found his mate.. Not literally, but the metaphor seemed to fit, it seemed to explain this entire bizarre thing Baron never once pictured happening to him better than anything else he'd been racking his brains since the night he caught sight of her -and caught her scent, in the lobby of the hotel they were all staying in while the show was in New York.

And, his mind continued to torture him, when she did figure out his secret, she was going to bolt for the nearest exit, no ifs ands or buts about it.

For the moment though, he chose to keep this quiet. He chose to keep things light, - or as light as they could possibly get, all things considered when you thought about the things he longed to do for her and to her and with her into account.. And he chose not to focus on the imminent dark cloud of doom as it loomed in the future.

He wasn't going to think ahead. For once in his life, the stubborn and quick tempered man was just going to take whatever came as it did.

Belle heard her cell phone ringing. She felt her throat close a little as she saw the face of her brother Nick plastered on the call id. "Where are you, pixie?"

"I-I went to Wendy's.. For a Frosty and a burger.. You want anything?" Belle tried, oh she did her level best to keep the wavering of her voice that indicated that yes, she was deliberately ignoring her older brother's plea out of her voice and hopefully, she thought to herself, it worked.. On the other end of the phone, Dolph raised a brow and then quickly put it out of his mind.. Belle was a smart girl, she'd take his word for what he'd warned her about Baron and Dean, he told himself. He chuckled and raked his hands through his hair as he said "Yeah.. Bring me back a Frosty too.. Don't fly in that car."

"I won't. I'll see you in a few, Nicky."

The phone call ended and Baron chuckled.. He wasn't able to help it, really, just the tension in that curvy little body of hers and the way she stuttered and stammered.. The term 'true innocent' came to mind, but… Something told him that if she chose.. She could be hell on wheels.. He hoped she'd loosen up a little bit for him.. Maybe grabbing a bite to eat and talking to her would help that.

They'd gotten their food and sat down in the back of the place, on the same side of a covert corner booth. It shocked her visibly when he pulled her legs across his lap almost in a possessive manner and casually rested one of those really muscular arms over them, using his free hand to eat. She didn't move her legs, Baron noted, smirking to himself as he tore into the burger while thinking to himself that food wasn't exactly what he was hungry for but in this case and for now, it would have to suffice..

"Big brother's real protective, huh?" Baron asked, deep brown eyes fixing on her, chuckling as he leaned in, trailed his thumb over her lower lip and licked it. "You had ketchup, princess."

"He is.. I mean I'm sort of a walking disaster to quote him and my brother Ryan and our parents, so maybe he has a reason to be, just sometimes I wish maybe he wasn't?" Belle admitted, gazing into his eyes as she managed soft smile at him. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Not at all, actually. Last relationship went to shit so I just sort of said fuck it all.." Baron admitted boldly, asked her with a smirk, "So yeah.. You're kinda special I guess you could say." a rare softer moment for the man that anyone else would have had trouble believing if they'd witnessed it.. But he'd made up his mind.. For her maybe.. Maybe he'd try softening those rough edges of his a little when he could.. Try being the key word.. Because when you've been one way so long it's often difficult to change.

"Same with me.. My ex, he still shows up and calls and tries to guilt trip me about breaking things off… But he was.. Nevermind.. I don't know why you'd want to know any of this.. Let's juts say Nick and Ryan both go to the gun range now because of the guy. And they're both sort of policing my love life too.. Or lack of one. I just basically gave up." Belle admitted, mentally kicking herself at the way she babbled.

'Cute.. She's babbling..' Baron thought to himself as he took the last bite of his burger and she finished off her fries, dipping them into her Frosty, making him raise a brow. "That cannot be good."

"Oh but you are wrong, Thomas.. It is amazing.. It gives sex a run for it's money in the right circumstances.." Belle blurted, turning cherry red as he wrapped his hand around hers, guiding the fries to his mouth. "Not bad.. But trust me, if it's better than sex, princess.. Maybe you haven't been having sex with the right guy." he teased a little. Belle bit her lip and blushed even brighter as she shrugged, tried to play it cool and failed, nodded her head and gave a soft and giggly laugh. "Maybe I haven't, Thomas." she admitted quietly.

The look in those aqua blue eyes of hers.. If they hadn't been in a public place, Baron told himself all the way out the door a few seconds later, he'd have gladly shown her what sex could really feel like..They'd just gotten back to the arena and on a whim, she took hold of his hand and took out a pen and wrote her number into it. He chuckled and held out his phone. "Put it in there.. Wrist tape will rub it off." he told her as she took his phone and put her name and number into it. He asked for her phone and did the same and for a second, they both stood there silently. To his surprise, she leaned against him, sort of awkwardly hugging him.

Then his eyes glued themselves to her body as she sort of skipped back into the arena and he chuckled out loud at himself. "Pathetic, man.. Get your shit together.." he told himself aloud as Dean Ambrose spoke up from behind him and said confidently, "Hope ya enjoyed that whatever it was, prick.. Because see, I'm gonna make her mine."

"Good luck with that, Ambrose." Baron mused as he shoved his fists into his pockets, turned and stalked back into the arena, going to prepare for his match for the night. He passed Belle and Dolph on his way down the hall and he gave a casual nod as if they hadn't just spent probably the most intimate -and non sexual, half hour of his life in a long time together.

Belle tore her gaze off of Baron as he disappeared into the locker room and thankfully, she did it before her brother happened to look over and see her watching him walk by..


	3. Chapter 2

**note thing: WOOOW** **. Okay, so I finally got some reviews yay! Thank you sooooo much for taking the time to leave a review, it means so much to me and it really does inspire me to work more on something, you have no idea. Sorry updates were scarce over the weekend, I was super duper busy.. That being said, OMG SO HAPPY.. I got 7 faves and 11 follows! Those also inspire me to work more on stories I write!**

 **This chapter takes place roughly the Wednesday after Summerslam, btw.. And there's some phone flirting here... :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Honestly, Belle hadn't expected to hear from him again after the weekend of SummerSlam, so it was a shock when she came home after a long 3 hour session at the dance studio downtown to find not one but two messages on her answering machine from him. She bit her lower lip and picked up her phone, dialing his number as she flopped down onto her couch.

She'd been just about to hang up when Baron picked up. The noises in the background clearly indicated that he was out somewhere and for a second, hearing that deep and seductive drawl of his, she couldn't speak. "Hi."

"I called earlier." Baron stated as he took a long pull from the bottle in front of him, listening to her soft spoken drawl as he smirked to himself. One of the guys from the roster had pretty much dragged him out tonight and he'd come, mostly to get himself something to eat.

"Yeah, I noticed.. I saw your match last night." Belle admitted as she bit her lower lip, took a sip of the bottled water she'd gotten out of her refridgerator and tried to think about something to say next. Instead, Baron asked casually, "What have you been up to?"

"I've been in the dance studio today. I had the day off work." she said as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingertips and then asked, "What'd you do today?"

"Spent most of it in the gym." Baron stepped out of the bar they'd went out to so he could hear her better, smirking as he saw Dolph and his 'friends' walking across the parking lot, Dolph's warnings to him about his younger sister being completely off limits playing again in his mind as Dolph walked past. He smirked to himself and then asked Belle, "Did you tell your brother we went to get food?"

"Mhmm. I saw no actual reason to lie, I mean.." Belle bit her lower lip, wondering if maybe she'd made a mistake in telling her brother. Had he pulled a dick move and went after Baron? Trailing her fingers through her hair she asked him quietly, "What'd he do?"

"Basically, he cornered me up before the show tonight and told me to not even breathe around you because I wasn't and would never be good enough.. Same old shit, different day.. He's been doing that since I sort of noticed you on my own anyway." Baron admitted, laughing shortly after.

"Damn it, I swear to God. I wish he'd butt out of my personal life sometimes.. I-I'm sorry.. He's just overprotective.." Belle stammered nervously, wondering if her brother had said more than Baron seemed to be letting on but letting it go for the moment. Baron chuckled and then repeated again that it was fine, that he could handle her brother.

"I know how he is though."

"Yeah, well, he's not gonna change my mind, either. When I want something, Belle, I usually go after it no matter what might happen." Baron admitted, laughing quietly to himself when he heard the shock in her voice, admitting freely to her, "Yeah.. I want you. So he's gonna have to learn to deal with it. Because I'm not gonna just walk away because he doesn't like me. I honestly don't care if he likes me or not."

Belle wouldn't ever admit it, but after he said that, her heart was racing and she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. "When do you have downtime again?"

"This weekend I think.." Baron chuckled to himself, he already had this idea in mind, to show up where she was and surprise her. But he made out like he had nothing like that planned and asked, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering." Belle answered quietly, wondering to herself what he'd do with his downtime. Honestly, she was surprised that he'd called her tonight and even more surprised that he admitted what he did. Lots of guys just beat around the bush.. She found herself thinking about their conversation before SummerSlam and she wondered why it surprised her, really.. He'd admitted the same thing to her that day.

Then, though, she'd sort of been on the fence, she'd thought it might just be his way of getting into her brother's head or something, she wasn't sure how things worked backstage and honestly, she didn't want to get mixed up in it either.

But him calling her definitely showed her that maybe she wasn't the only one feeling the magnets pull to him that she'd felt that day.

"Actually, there's something I'm planning on doing." Baron replied mysteriously, adding as a hint, "I'm gonna see somebody because I can't get 'em out of my head."

Belle bit her lower lip, her heart racing a little as he spoke because she had this feeling she knew exactly what he meant. But she didn't let on that she was sort of onto his surprise, she didn't want to spoil it.

Baron heard water running and he asked "What are you doing.. Right now, I mean?"

"Running bath water. I'm kinda achy all over, gonna just take a long hot bath." Belle admitted as Baron nearly choked on a cough and then tried his damndest not to picture her stripping down, sliding into the steamy hot water. He barely managed to bite back a groan as he failed miserably at not picturing her naked.

'Get a grip, man.' his mind nagged at him as he coughed to cover the groan that slipped. Belle thought she heard him groan or growl and she did her best not to let her own voice crack or waver as the sound shot right through her core, making her feel turned on because it'd been this deep and throaty groan that she wondered briefly if he made the noise during any other circumstance.

She sank into the water and gave a long groan herself as she blushed all over. On the other end of the phone, Baron did his best to keep his composure.. To be the soap or the water right now, he found himself thinking as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and held the phone between his neck and shoulder, leaned against a wall outside the bar.

"You're okay, right?" he asked as Belle laughed a little, water splashing on her end as she sat up and then spoke into the phone that sat on the edge of the garden tub in her bathroom, "I'm great.. It happens when you spend about 3 or four hours in the dance studio, Thomas."

"Ahh." Baron smirked to himself as he tried to think of something else to say while listening to the water, listening to her and trying again and failing not to picture her in the bath. The weekend could not get there fast enough for him, it was all he could do to keep from getting a red eye and showing up at her apartment tonight or early tomorrow morning.

Mostly, it was the 'other' side of him.. But he couldn't deny that he definitely agreed with this other side of him on something for once which was rare as in it almost never happened.. One of the guys from the roster called his name and he gave a wave and called back, "Yeah, okay, damn it." before letting Belle off the phone.

"Be careful on that motorcycle."

"You get some actual rest, okay? I heard your brother and Mizanin talking about all your double shifts, Belle." Baron told her before hanging up, smirking to himself.. Yeah, this weekend definitely could not get there fast enough for him. He could not wait to see her again in person.


End file.
